


Master of Desire

by zephfair



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Leo finds a new kink, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, controlling masterful Riario, just PWP all the way, mostly unrepentant PWP, no really, role playing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Leo takes the assignment from Madame Singh for a one-night escort with The Dark Count, he finds out more about his own kinks than the Count's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisEleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisEleven/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the incredible Idris-Eleven with all my gratefulness. Thank you for always letting me swan onto your fainting couch and whine my head off. You're the best! Thank you!
> 
> Also, this was completely inspired by our talks about wanting the strong, controlling, masterful Riario from S1 and S2 along with one of Mr. Ritson's fine voice recordings. And because I wanted Riario calling someone master and lots of heavy breathing. This was my sad attempt to work it all into one messy fic.
> 
> Also also, this is really just an excuse for more Leario smut.

Leo clapped his hands together and rubbed them gleefully even as Zo woke up with a start. “So, who do we have tonight?”

Zo grumbled and got more comfortable on the couch to fall back to sleep. “Zoroaster,” Leo yelled a little louder. “What do we have on tap tonight?”

Zo flipped him off but sat up with a sigh. “I have a night off, fuck you very much, but if Madame Singh has sent over any assignments, you are more than capable of handling them all on your own.”

Leo sat next to him to check his email then asked, “Who is nicknamed 'The Dark Count'?”

Zo snorted, and Nico finally removed his earbuds to join the conversation. “Oh, is he on the schedule for tonight?”

“Must be,” Leo said, scrolling through the rest of the list before letting his thumb hover over the first name. “So who is he?”

Nico smiled and Zo swore. “Don't do it, Leo. I had him once _once_ and I swore I would never do it again.”

Leo looked at him in concern, never knowing Zo to be one to turn down business, but Nico only laughed. “That's just because he called in while still on your date to complain that he never wanted to be paired with you again and inform Singh that you wouldn't be getting a tip.”

“Don't care,” Zo told him in his most saccharine voice. “There is something seriously wrong with that man; doesn't take a genius to figure that out. We're only lucky he hasn't snapped yet and killed one of us. He's definitely the type to dismember and keep body parts in the freezer as a snack for later.”

“So I definitely do not want to take this date?” Leo asked.

“Not on your life,” Zo said as Nico shrugged and said, “It's really easy money.”

The two turned to stare at him and Nico shrugged again. “He comes to the city two, three times a year? And he only ever requests an escort for the one evening. It's all very fancy, too, just getting dressed up in our finest and meeting him at some high-end hotel or function. He took Zo to a gathering at the Met,” Nico confided, “which is probably when Zo's true uncultured nature reared its ugly head.” Zo snorted but Nico finished, “He's a gentleman, apparently only wants an escort for the evening, and hasn't actually asked any of us for anything more. _Nothing_ more,” he stressed.

“Yeah, but tell Leo what he did to you.”

Nico shifted a little uncomfortably, but before Leo could let his imagination go to the dark side, Nico blushed. “I met him at his hotel and we were supposed to go to this posh cocktail party, but he, um, fuck you, Zo!” Nico yelled as Zo made a rude gesture. “Well, he sort of didn't believe that I was over 21 so he wouldn't let me go to the party. Instead, he took me to a really nice restaurant and fed me dinner and dessert and wouldn't even order me a glass of wine. Then he bought me another dinner to take home and had his driver drop me off with a huge tip. It was all very sweet.”

“And totally creepy,” Zo asserted. “He was obviously only trying to fatten you up so your meat would be sweeter.”

Leo dodged the pillow that Nico threw at Zo with practiced ease. He was a little intrigued by the man they had described, and frankly, he could stand what sounded like a fancy night out playing dress-up rather than the exotic assignments he'd been taking lately. He confirmed it with Singh then slapped Zo's chest. “Do you still have that dinner jacket? The fitted one? I'm going to need it.”

Leo was right on time to sweep into the lobby of the hotel. He purposely hadn't asked for any description of the man although from his friends' talk, he was picturing an older man, typically unattractive but well-off, an art aficionado, who apparently had a bit of a protective, sugar-daddy side.

He wasn't expecting the dark-haired, dark-eyed, intense man who met him with a quiet introduction of Girolamo Riario. Even as Leo shook his hand, his eyes swept over Riario's body and he wondered who was right—Zo for thinking that a man this gorgeous was deviant or dangerous enough to need an escort service to find dates or Nico for believing the man had a softer side. From the grip of his hand to the spark in his eyes, Leo liked what he saw.

The next few hours only reinforced his initial impression. Riario was quiet and intelligent, gentlemanly but firm. He took Leo for a drink at the hotel bar before they left, and Leo tried to pester him with personal questions, but they were mostly deflected.

“I must come here to the city several times a year on business and attend various public functions. I need to be seen and it is easier to be seen with a companion to allay any rumors or unwanted attention.”

Leo tilted his head a little as he tried harder to get a read on Riario as he sipped his drink. “I thought that was a man-woman-trophy kind of deal. Your business doesn't mind same-sex relationships?”

Riario shrugged a little, the motion pulling his impeccably tailored tuxedo jacket tighter across his broad shoulders, Leo noticed distractedly. “As long as I am not inundated with unwanted attention from others, I could not care less what they think of me.”

“So you've employed both male and female companionship?” Leo pressed.

Riario met his eyes squarely. “That does not matter to me. I only have need of a warm and disinterested body. Do not feel obligated to even open your mouth.”

“Oh, I will,” Leo promised, and when he saw that they were going to the MOMA, he became even more animated. He kept up a commentary about pieces he loved and artists he admired, and at Riario's quiet questions, admitted his love of art and his own dabbling in it.

“It is fascinating how many from different walks of life fall into the business of Madame Singh,” Riario said, sitting back in the car and watching Leo with a small smile turning his lips.

“I am not ashamed of what I have chosen to do to make a living right now,” Leo said assuredly. “It's not all sex and 50 Shades of whatever; I actually enjoy meeting people and figuring out what makes them tick.”

He slid a hand onto Riario's knee and very carefully did not remove it even when Riario just stared first at it, then at him. Instead Leo squeezed a little until Riario slid out from under his grip. “I believe this is as close as the car can get. If you will join me?”

Riario gave him a hand out of the car but when he would have walked away, Leo kept close to him, letting their shoulders rub, hips bump, and hands brush against each other. 

The plan backfired on him because Riario seemed immune to his charms and instead took the lead in physical contact. He placed a big hand in the low of Leo's back as he steered him around groups of unimportant people over to the ones he graced with a small smile or a handshake. Those little touches made Leo hot even as they seemed to be taken for granted by Riario.

There was no dinner; only tiny trays of appetizers and drinks floating through the crowd. Leo stood close to Riario, letting his shoulder lean against the nearly level one, and drank champagne as very important people made very important speeches. He politely applauded when Riario did but spent the time looking over the crowd and soaking up the heat radiating from the man next to him.

Riario could apparently work the room without even trying. Those who needed to court his favor approached him; those he deigned to honor, he visited himself. Through it all, he remembered names, factoids, ignored any personal questions and basically ignored Leo. 

The few times someone stuck a hand under Leo's nose, he shook it heartily and Riario would introduce him then, one hand always on Leo, the other gesturing gracefully.

Riario dominated a room, he was masterful in every dealing. Even men Leo knew by reputation seemed to glow when he spoke to them, women tittered when he complimented, and Leo found himself drawing closer and closer, a helpless moth to his flame.

When Leo finally had to search for a restroom, he took a detour back to the ballroom to enjoy several of the galleries that were kept open for the special event. Leo was standing before a painting when he felt the air move and the subtle scent of Riario's cologne reached him.

“What do you think of it?”

“A complex look at the nature of good and evil, the juxtaposition of light and dark,” Leo said in his most pedantic tone. “And an utter piece of shit.”

Riario stifled a laugh that made Leo turn to him. “I believe when this was sold, it was one of the most expensive paintings ever to be donated to the museum.”

“Probably because once they saw it up close, they realized they'd paid a fortune for absolute shit and wanted it off their hands?”

Leo watched Riario start and stop himself from laughing again. “Is not art subjective?”

“Some things are, yeah, but some things are obvious.”

“So you could do better?”

“I _have_ done better,” Leo said, turning to go back to the party. He heard Riario's quiet chuckle behind him and then the hot presence at his back. 

They were separated again while Leo went to get a drink at the bar and Riario stopped to speak with a small group of fawning women. Leo was having a nice chat with the bartender when he felt it again—the presence at his back, this time introduced with a hand on the back of his neck, heat from Riario's palm blazing on the bare skin above his collar. Then long fingers ran up the back of his hair and tugged slightly and Leo was gone. It was all he could do not to moan.

The bartender looked at the two then made an offhand comment to Leo, something about knowing his type and being familiar with Madame Singh. Leo couldn't care less, but he felt Riario's entire body tense, his hand gripping Leo's neck tighter.

“I am not sure what exactly you are attempting to imply,” Riario said in a low, quiet voice that made the bartender lean in to hear. “But I will not have my associate disparaged by the likes of you, unless you would rather be serving drinks somewhere else permanently, somewhere warmer, perhaps, like hell? You would be wise to keep your mouth shut and get back to your job.”

The bartender reared back at the threat, and against all his good sense, Leo felt the heat from Riario's hand spread out over him. When Riario turned to leave, Leo would have followed even if the hand hadn't dropped to his shoulder and then his lower back. Leo knew that hearing Riario threaten someone shouldn't be even remotely attractive, and yet, somehow, hearing it and believing that he actually had the power to make it happen, was oddly hot. He stayed close to Riario as he weaved through the crowd, ignoring them now to escort Leo outside.

“Are you sure it's okay to leave? We can stay as long as you want.” Leo tried to stop once but Riario shook his head.

“I am done here,” was all he said as they left and went to his car.

Leo was momentarily disappointed when Riario took the seat across from him but he moved so they were almost knee to knee.

“What exactly do you do for a living?”

“Does that matter?”

“Not to me,” Leo admitted. “I'm just curious why someone so obviously important as you would hire escorts to accompany him to special events. You're not married?”

“I find this to be a discreet arrangement,” Riario said then relented under Leo's curious expression. “If I were to consistently attend events by myself, others might believe I am in need of or searching for a partner. And that leads to rumors and gossip. But if I show up to events every time with a different attractive person on my arm, I am open only to rumors that I am perhaps allergic to commitment or I haven't yet decided on a partner. It is a much more beneficial reputation to cultivate in my position.”

“That's interesting,” Leo said. “But I wonder, why don't you take full advantage of your escorts then.” He spread his legs in a wide sprawl and stretched his arms over the tops of the seats. Riario was sitting almost primly, posture stiffly straight, and he adjusted his cuffs as he raised an eyebrow at the invitation.

Leo went on, “I'm only saying, it won't cost you more. It only requires a larger tip.”

“I don't need that treatment,” Riario answered.

“You never answered the question of what you do.” 

“I work in the family business.”

“Ah, so you were raised into a life like this?”

“No actually, I was recruited by my father late, when I was getting ready to be ordained.”

“Ordained? What the— You were going to be a priest?” Leo squinted and tried to imagine the black and white tuxedo as the vestments of a priest.

Riario's mouth did the curious movement that Leo was beginning to realize meant that he was amused but didn't think it was appropriate to actually laugh out loud. Then he inclined his head as if knowing where Leo's thoughts ran. 

“I'm sorry, I just can't see it,” Leo said, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees, leaning closer into Riario's personal space. “You seem much too controlling to be a priest.”

“It seems you have never known men of the church,” Riario informed him and Leo huffed out a laugh.

“No wonder you don't like to talk about yourself.”

“There isn't much to say. I work hard. I do what is required.”

“And do you have fun?”

“I think, there, our definitions might be vastly different.”

Leo hmmed an agreement and sat back, reorganizing and replanning his attack. Riario took the silence as acquiescence and looked out the window as they moved on.

“May I drop you somewhere?”

“Oh. I thought I would accompany you back to the hotel.”

Riario hesitated. “If you were hungry, we could have a bite?”

“I like the sound of that,” Leo smirked but Riario didn't seem to have a dirty mind or simply ignored the jibe.

Riario's hand on his back, right above his tailbone, escorted him into the hotel's restaurant and back to a table. The meal was plentiful and delicious, Leo noted, in an abstract way, but he was busier watching Riario's hands as he ate. He used impeccably graceful manners, but it was the way he handled his cutlery that made Leo shift in his seat—his long fingers once twirling the steak knife then reaching out to delicately capture his wineglass in a gentle grip. 

Even the conversation was controlled but more abundant than Leo would have guessed. Riario asked him many questions about his life and his art, staying away from the topic of Leo's current occupation, but leading the conversation in ways that Leo was impressed by. Leo wasn't ashamed of anything he'd ever done so he told stories to purposely make Riario smirk, or twice, finally give way to a laugh.

When Riario finally blotted his lips and pushed back from the table, Leo was surprised to find that he was replete with food, wine and conversation for the first time in a long while. But instead of leaving him satiated, satisfied, it only made him realize what he was truly hungering for. He stood up close to Riario and leaned in. “Take me back to your room,” he murmured and was disappointed when Riario leaned back a little.

Riario did usher him out with the hand against his spine, only this time Leo walked more slowly, letting the pressure guide him which direction to turn, start when Riario wanted, and stop when he commanded. Which was directly in front of the elevators. Leo turned toward him, leaning closer, and murmured directly into his ear. “I will make this worth your while.”

“I only want to fetch something extra for you. For such extraordinary service.” But Leo saw that Riario didn't pull away this time when Leo breathed into his ear and so Leo curled his body against him which wasn't easy since they were roughly the same size. He placed his palm on Riario's chest, felt the hard muscles tighten even further at the unexpected touch. When the elevator arrived, Leo stepped in first backwards, one hand on Riario's lapel pulling him after. He was ready to grab the other side and precipitate matters, but Riario crossed to him willingly and Leo smiled.

They waited beside each other, and Leo felt cold without the hand on his back. He could practically feel Riario retreating so he reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Riario's. When the hand jerked away, Leo traced his hand up the arm to Riario's shoulder. When he glanced over, he saw he had Riario's notice and he smiled again. As soon as the doors opened, Leo stepped forward and was delighted to feel the hand reappear and steer him up the hallway.

“I am not inviting you in,” Riario informed him.

“I'm inviting myself,” Leo retorted and leaned against the door until Riario tsked and unlocked it. Leo walked through the suite insolently looking through things while Riario claimed something from a drawer of the dresser.

Leo knew it was only a matter of moments before Riario kicked him out, so he took the offensive. He stepped up beside Riario as he shut a drawer and put one hand on Riario's lower back and one on the dresser, caging him in. Then he leaned closer and said, “I just have to know one thing.” Riario's raised eyebrow was enough encouragement for Leo to say, “If you were going to be a priest, then that means you never had sex, right? And you haven't done it with any of Singh's escorts. So does that mean you're still a virgin?”

As soon as Leo felt Riario's body stiffen, he knew he'd gambled wrong. “Not that it matters, but no, I am not,” Riario said coldly.

“So you have done this before.” Leo took his last chance and kissed him. He just leaned forward and pressed their lips together, first kissing Riario's upper lip then his fuller bottom lip. He sucked it in for an instant before releasing it. Riario hadn't moved either in encouragement or pushing him away, so Leo shut his eyes, slid his hand along Riario's jaw, brushing his thumb along his beard and jaw then cupped his cheek and kissed him again, as softly as he knew how.

Finally, Riario kissed back. And it was like a dam breaking.

He grabbed Leo and clutched his shoulders, opening his mouth and flicking his tongue against Leo's bottom lip. Leo eagerly let him in and let him take control of the kiss. Riario kissed like he was starving, his mouth hot and tasting of wine, his tongue licking into Leo's mouth with assured hunger.

Leo clung to his waist for a moment then moved him back against the dresser. It seemed like Riario definitely had done this before. He gasped as Riario licked his ear lobe then kissed down his neck.

“So you have had sex?” Leo murmured.

Riario pulled away from his neck long enough to give him an unimpressed look and Leo shrugged, unembarrassed.

“But have you ever fucked?” And just the way he said the word made Riario give a little shiver involuntarily, although Leo thought that might be because of him breathing the word directly into Riario's ear.

“I don't often indulge.” Now Riario was trying to slide away from where Leo had boxed him between his body and the dresser. But Leo kept his hands on his hips and used his own body to cage him in.

“Why not?” Leo pressed the issue. “It's not alcohol, or drugs. It's not high in sugar or calories, won't have anything but positive health benefits.” Leo palmed the hard stomach that sucked in under his hand. “You don't want to?”

“I choose not to,” Riario corrected. “I exhibit self-control and master my own base impulses.”

“And I give in to my own desires,” Leo licked his ear and luxuriated in the shudder that caused. “Let me show you something.” 

“You think you can show me something I haven't seen before?”

“I think I could be your teacher, yes.” 

“Then I suppose you will want me to call you professor,” Riario joked and Leo was relieved that he was falling into a more relaxed posture.

“I'd rather you called me master,” Leo said against his lips then pulled back to smirk. “I can give you all the education you ever need.”

Riario let out a noise when Leo captured his mouth, but Leo was pretty sure it was the beginning of a laugh. Riario slid his hands from Leo's shoulders down his sides, then one slid to his lower back while the other continued down to his hip. While Leo was distracted sucking on his tongue, Riario turned them around, pushing Leo to almost sit on the dresser.

“That's more like it,” Leo breathed out as Riario stepped right back up to him and kissed him again, this time adding a grind of his pelvis against Leo's. And Leo was thrilled to feel a hardness rub against his own, pleased that Riario was not trying to hide his growing reaction.

Riario kept the strong hand on his lower back then slid the other up to his neck, tipping him back until Leo's head hit the mirror behind him and arched his front out. Riario took the opportunity to lick and suckle down his neck, big hands holding Leo exactly in the position he wanted. Leo responded by trying to rock his pelvis up into him.

“Why have you been hiding this all these years?” Leo gasped out as Riario bit particularly hard right at the hinge of his jaw.

“I told you, I don't normally indulge.”

“And now you do?”

Riario let go of Leo and stepped back, and Leo could have cried. Zo was always yelling at him that he pushed too hard, was too cocky for his own good, and now he'd blown his chance because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

But instead of walking away or ordering Leo out of the room, Riario maintained eye contact with him as he unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged out of it, letting it drop to the floor. Leo let himself begin to hope when Riario loosened his tie and started working on his shirt buttons then gave up halfway through and instead went for his cufflinks.

“So, you do want this?” Leo hated to push again, but he needed full consent. And watching Riario never even blink as he slowly took the few steps back to Leo was much, much too hot.

“I do,” Riario whispered against his lips and that was enough for Leo. He grasped the back of Riario's head and wrapped his legs around Riario's waist when he was close enough, and Leo kissed him. Leo ran his other hand down the partially opened shirt and found the first closed button and worked at it. Riario's hands were on his shoulders, trying to push his jacket off, and Leo was torn between getting himself naked and wanting to see and touch all of Riario's body. 

He settled for sliding off the dresser, the move pressing his entire body along Riario's, making Riario moan a little. Leo smiled at the noise and remembered, “Hey, I promised to show you something you've never seen before. But first I want to see you.”

Riario let Leo give him a pointed shove so he was back against the dresser. “Yes, master,” he breathed out, and damn, if that wasn't the biggest turn-on Leo had ever experienced.

Leo forgot all about his previous plan and just attacked. This time Leo shoved him against the mirror and kissed his way down the smooth, hard muscles of his chest. When he got to the closed buttons, he didn't waste time—he just ripped the shirt open so the buttons fell with a clatter to the dresser.

Riario gasped but didn't chide him, instead he cupped the back of Leo's head as he continued his kisses. Riario's firm stomach sucked in involuntarily when Leo licked his belly button and started down the thin trail of hair that led into his trousers.

Leo was bent over uncomfortably but looked up to see Riario staring down at him, mouth open, looking all kinds of wrecked already. It made Leo smirk and he made sure to run his tongue under the fly of Riario's trousers which led to his abdomen caving in and another, deeper breath.

“I want to taste you,” Leo told him and when Riario nodded, Leo dropped to his knees, dexterous fingers already opening Riario's fly. He found him hard and worked his cock out as quickly as he could, kissing the tip and then down the shaft as he freed it from the underwear.

Then he licked back up from root to tip and looked up at Riario's eyes as he did it. Riario was still watching everything, wide-eyed, pupils blown, and Leo allowed himself one more smirk before he took a deep breath and swallowed as much of Riario's dick as he could on the first try.

He pulled back with a suck, running his tongue along the vein, then went down again to meet his hand holding the base of the shaft.

Riario was surprisingly loud, panting, breathing hard, a groan sucked out of him once in a while. All the noise only made Leo harder. When he pulled back to run his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit, he looked up to see Riario's eyes closed, head back against the mirror. He didn't seem to be aware of the noises he was making, shocked to a moan then a groan then another hard pant.

Leo slipped his hand down to gently fondle his balls but felt them begin to draw up, and he knew he didn't want it to end so quickly. He pulled off with a final lick and kept his hand firmly on the shaft as he stood, rubbing his body full along Riario's.

Without even opening his eyes, Riario's hand tangled in Leo's hair and pulled him close for an open-mouthed messy kiss that ranked right up there with Leo's dirtiest. “Master,” Riario panted against his mouth, and Leo rewarded him with a thrust of his hips.

“I want you,” Leo said, trying to cup Riario's jaw, but Riario turned his head and sucked Leo's fingers into his mouth, opening his eyes and staring, and that was it.

Leo tried to press and pull simultaneously, and Riario was attacking Leo's clothes, and the result was a messy pile of clothes accompanied by what sounded like dice hitting the dresser top, cufflinks, buttons, even Riario's cross necklace stripped off and hitting the wood with a clatter.

When they were naked enough, Leo rubbed his cock alongside Riario's and grasped them both in his hand for several long pulls. “Master,” Riario gasped again.

“Come on,” Leo gritted his teeth and forced himself to let go. There was no sexy way to make it to the bed, but they managed and Riario rolled on top of him, kissing his chest, scraping his fingers through the smattering of hair and tugging. He mouthed at Leo's nipple then bit it until Leo groaned, then he suckled the pain away. Riario nipped and licked down Leo's chest, his hands holding Leo's hips firmly to the mattress, even when Leo would have bucked up into his mouth.

“Do you want to take me?” Leo groaned, frustrated by his inability to move.

“Master,” Riario murmured again. But from the look he gave from his position hovering over Leo's cock, Leo figured it was assent. 

Leo passed him the packet of lube and condom he'd palmed from his own trousers, and at last Leo was reassured that Riario knew what he was doing. He knelt up and manhandled Leo's legs open around him. Leo flung his arm over his eyes and moaned at the sensation of being completely open and on view. 

Then Riario's hot mouth closed over his cock and he almost screamed. He chanted nonsensical things while Riario licked and sucked his cock then carefully slid a finger into him. Leo did buck then, and he felt the graze of teeth on his cock but he didn't care.

“Stop, don't,” he moaned, and he felt Riario cease immediately, his cock abandoned and the finger removed. But Leo was grabbing down for Riario to hold him in place. “No, I mean, you have to stop sucking me. I don't want to come yet.” He looked into Riario's eyes and saw the uncertainty there and could have cursed himself again.

Instead, he wriggled his hips closer to Riario and tried to buck up into position on Riario's legs. He grabbed Riario's slicked hand and moved it back on his body, begging, “Please I want you. Just prep me and get inside me.” 

“Master,” Riario breathed then contorted himself somehow, curling over Leo and forcing him into a very uncomfortable ball just to kiss his mouth. Leo shuddered from the stretch of muscles and the stimulation of so much naked flesh touching his. “Yes, Master.” And also from that title said in that voice.

Leo lay back and let Riario finger him, enjoying both the touch which was far gentler than he would have imagined as well as the heavy breaths that still escaped Riario. It seemed like he didn't care what he sounded like, and Leo relished the slip of his self-control, accentuated when Leo clenched around his fingers and Riario gasped loudly.

“I'm ready. Come on,” Leo urged and tipped his hips up as welcomingly as he knew how.

Riario licked his own lips and swallowed hard, then he was pushing forward and into Leo. Leo moaned and Riario's own moan greeted him. Riario pulled back and thrust in again, a little faster, and he moaned again. “Master,” he panted after the third hard stroke.

Leo grasped at his shoulders and pulled at him. Riario resisted at first, loathe to break their connection, but Leo grumbled at him and he finally caught on. He collapsed over Leo, shifting so he was on knees and elbows over Leo, a position more comfortable for both of them. It also gave Leo more leverage to pump his hips into Riario's thrusts, making Riario moan again.

It would have lasted forever if Leo could have had his way, but finally Riario's thrusts came out of rhythm, and Leo felt the muscles of his arm and shoulder tighten where Leo was holding him. “Master,” Riario panted again against Leo's lips, and then Leo held him as he shook through his orgasm.

Leo cradled Riario against him when he slumped down, exhausted. Riario was still breathing hard audibly, and the little pants reminded Leo that he was still achingly hard. When Riario shifted, he remembered too.

“I am sorry. I was not a gracious host,” he murmured, but Leo only grinned at him.

“Don't worry about it. You're just fine,” Leo assured him but Riario was already moving down his body, the pressure and slide of his sweaty skin caressing Leo's own until it almost burned from overstimulation. Then Riario took his cock in hand and licked him, ending with a hard open-mouthed kiss on the head. Leo's hips came off the bed again, and Riario simply lay his own weight on one of Leo's legs to keep him down. Then he sucked and swallowed Leo's cock, fondling his balls, before slipping two fingers into him and rubbing from the inside. Leo came with a shout and an uncontrollable shudder.

When he had pulled Riario back up within kissing range, Leo tried to arrange Riario over him but found that Riario lay back and pulled Leo onto his chest. Leo shut his eyes and was content to be held, splaying one leg over Riario's and resting one hand over his heart.

“I might have developed a new kink tonight,” Leo informed him drowsily.

“Is that even possible?” Riario teased and Leo was too tired to even attempt to swat at him.

“If you keep calling me master, yes, it is possible.”

“Master,” Riario whispered in the softest rasp Leo had heard and even though he thought it was impossible, his cock twitched at the sound.

“Plus you're really fucking noisy,” Leo rambled on. “I never would have guessed that you're that loud.”

“Loud? You didn't make me scream,” now Riario sounded a little offended.

“Mmm, didn't need screaming,” Leo reassured him with some gentle stroking on his chest. “Your panting, hearing you gasp for breath, breathe heavy, it's very arousing.”

He felt more than heard Riario huff a laugh at that, so Leo petted him again. He could have drifted off to sleep there, warm and sated, surrounded by the heat and smell and feel of Riario. But all too soon, Riario was shifting out from under him.

“Where are you going?” Leo grumbled.

“Bathroom,” Riario informed him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Leo flopped onto his belly and burrowed his head into the pillow that already smelled of Riario. He felt a tentative hand between his shoulder blades, and he had to hide his smile in the pillow as the hand stroked down his back until it rested comfortably in the slight dip of his lower back.

“You can stay the rest of the night. If you wish,” Riario finally said.

Leo had to lift his face then and look at him, carefully, trying not to dislodge the hand. “I would like that,” Leo told him. “And I would like to see you again. If you can make it fit your schedule.”

Riario hesitated. “I don't have any other arrangements made with Madame Singh.”

“That's okay,” Leo said. “I can take some time off. We'll do this ourselves, just you and me. No other arrangements necessary.”

Again Riario hesitated so Leo twisted to sit up even though it meant Riario had to take his hand away from his back. Leo curled up behind him and kissed the back of his shoulder then the bend where his shoulder and neck met. 

Riario shivered and bent his head, but Leo didn't kiss his mouth instead letting his head rest right in the crook of Riario's neck. They stayed that way for a long moment until Riario reached over to run his fingers through Leo's spiked hair. 

“I think I would like that,” Riario said finally, very quietly, and Leo had to rewind the conversation in his head to remember the suggestion he'd made. Then he smiled against the bare skin of Riario's neck and felt Riario's fingers clench tighter.

“Good,” Leo said and smacked a loud kiss purposefully to his neck. He moved back and watched Riario's eyes narrow balefully. “Now go do what you have to do and then get back here and do me.”

Riario sighed in apparent exasperation but said, “Yes, Master,” and just like that, Leo was getting turned on again.

“This could be a problem,” Leo said in a very serious tone. “But it's one I'm willing to take on.”

Riario gifted him with a smile, a true smile, and while Leo was dazzled by it, he made his escape to the bathroom. Then Leo rolled over and screamed into the pillow. It was just his luck to seduce and be seduced by the single-most sexy person he'd ever met and then find out how compatible they were and yet know it could only be temporary.

Then he figured, what the hell, and got up to find his phone. He wanted to let Zo know he wouldn't be home until morning or later, if he could arrange it, and it never hurt to gloat a bit. And when he saw a freshly showered Riario come out of the bathroom, he threw the phone aside without a second look at the increasingly angry texts from Zo warning about cannibals. If Riario decided to eat him alive, Leo was going down without a fight.


End file.
